A resource for the: collection of normal-appearing and neoplastic human esophageal tissue and cells at the time of surgery (cancer and non-cancer donors) and of immediate autopsy (non-cancer donors); and culture and storage of esophageal epithelial and fibroblastic cell stocks is required to continue the carcinogenesis investigation of the Laboratory of Human Carcinogenesis. Essential components of the resource will include: approval of their institutionalcommittee for the protection of human subjects; an epidemiological profile of the donors obtained by trained interviewers; and an evaluation (characterization) of the functional and pathological status of the tissue by histochemical and immunological methods and by light and electron microscopy. Provide the laboratory with matched esophageal tissue and cell cultures from each human donor. These tissues and cells will be used to study malignant transformation caused by chemical, microbial, and physical carcinogens and cocarcinogens.